User talk:Ckohrs0221
Ckohrs0221's Talk Page Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message! Don't forget to use heading two, and please sign with 4 "~" so I know who to get back to! Thanks! Archives Collapsed because there's getting to be a lot of them. Take a look if you wish. *Archive 1 December 2013 - September 2014 *Archive 2 October 2014 - December 2014 *Archive 3 January 2015 - February 2015 *Archive 4 March 2015 - April 2015 *Archive 5 May 2015- June 2015 *Archive 6 July 2015 - August 2015 *Archive 7 September 2015- October 2015 *Archive 8 November 2015 - December 2015 *Archive 9 January 2016 *Archive 10 February 2016 - April 2016 *Archive 11 May 2016 - June 2016 *Archive 12 July 2016 - August 2016 *Archive 13 September 2016 - October 2016 *Archive 14 November 2016 - December 2016 *Archive 15 January 2017 - March 2017 *Archive 16 April 2017 - June 2017 Re Hey! Yeah, that's fine. :) Did you want to start something else? I know we've talked about both Allicent and Aydanelle recently. And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 21:27, July 1, 2017 (UTC) I'm kind of conflicted on that point myself. I mentioned it the original few times I sent the above, but it kept glitching out and failing on me. Anyways, I think we should wait? If it goes on for too long, then we can just start it, but maybe we should wait a little bit. And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 21:34, July 1, 2017 (UTC) I mean, I could make the backyard to the Greene Home really quick or something? Or we could do it at the Attaway Home somewhere. I really don't mind. And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 21:44, July 1, 2017 (UTC) :Hey! I was wondering if you could make it in a chat somewhere (either yours or mine, I don't mind between the two)? :D :And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 21:38, July 2, 2017 (UTC) Aydanelle I think that we could probably just go ahead and roleplay now, if you want to. :) Or, we could do something else? And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 09:02, July 5, 2017 (UTC) RP Let me know if the RP is at a good point at The Human Canvas for Ferlen to come in. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:32, July 5, 2017 (UTC) RPs So...I don't think we have anything going right now except the Ferlen/Rose RP. So...do we want to do Mal/Melinda at her and Mark's apartment? Melinda and Eric? Charity/Ash or the kids (I'm working on getting Aria in now). Something else? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:53, July 6, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not sure what else we'd have...maybe a sit down the next morning with Regan, Hope, and Ferlen? I think Rose is going to be intentionally mute for a while while she thinks things over. Did you want to have a conversation with Hope and Ferlen once he gets back about what to do with her? Where should we start? :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:12, July 7, 2017 (UTC) For Hope Hey Are you still around? If so, can you make it into my chat or yours? - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 20:50, July 9, 2017 (UTC) RPs I think I missed you (I was in a meeting) but yeah, I meant for Ash to talk to Charity after that RP had finished so let's start there (I'll go start that) and then Maybe Melinda/Eric somewhere? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:42, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :I was thinking of having Melinda with a NPC boyfriend...he missed his chance for now. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:47, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Faith She works in the Brain Room, right?? - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 18:11, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Hey! I was wondering if you were available for chat? - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 23:51, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Healer? If we needed a healer for a bug, would that be you or should I owl Carn? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:22, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Duke Voll I wanted to sign him up for maybe the head of the Research and Development division in St. Mungo's? <3 23:07, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Rps I'll respond to Ayden's owl once your break is over for later, so we'll focus on this RP for now. Also, good morning! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:11, July 13, 2017 (UTC) For Aydan Re Aydanelle would've just found out about the twins, so I guess I'll just say that it happened. :P Anyways, did you want to do Faith/Nicholas, then? Maybe he's out with his babysitter this time? - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 20:08, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Wands? I know for a while you were doing wands...is that something you're still doing? I'm considering the first year I'm working on getting written to get sorted and wanted to check. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:00, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Research and Development Heyy. I never got an answer for duke as head of the st mungos dept. 15:56, July 14, 2017 (UTC) :I can talk to Brocky. Thanks ^.^ 16:08, July 14, 2017 (UTC) CK :D Sorry for posting at ultra slow speed 'cause my brain is super foggy due to lack of sleep. I'll reply to our rp in the morning when I wake up. Good day, CK! :D 18:41, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Very Important & Urgent Not really. Anyways, I had plot thoughts for Aydanelle and semi-for Eileo that we should talk about soon before I forget the deets. I jotted cr*p down, but ya feel? Like the essence, the fuel? Dunno. :P Also, did you want to roleplay, maybe? It's okay if not, but I figured it was worth asking. (I have Merlyn sorted, by the way.) :/ - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 10:04, July 15, 2017 (UTC) For Clara For Alden RPs *Charity/Ash - Agreed. We could even RP Aria and Jonathan if you wanted and that would help you get a feel for him. *Arthur/Alden - Not sure what they'd have to talk about. I mean...I think it would probably end up going badly since Arthur doesn't know what he wants and Alden probably would have issue with that? That being said I have no problem with it I just think it might be a short RP? *Thomas/Elle - With nothing going on with the expansion (and therefore Elle) I don't know what there would be to RP? I have no issue RPing them...I just don't know what about (unless someone said something to one or both of them about the Bagleys?) I don't know that she'd mention the owl from Ayden since it wasn't really well received? *Faith/Jaina - I was thinking about this too a week or so ago. I imagine that Jaina would fight having kids just because it would be expected...and she'd be worried she'd be able to have kids or what her magic might do to them...but I think by now she might have given in some or been willing to try? Maybe I'll have her send Faith an owl. *Our new firsties at some point? :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:14, July 17, 2017 (UTC) :Posted on the Gryffindor House Carriage for Arthur and alden (and changed the headers so you could post). I'd love to RP Emilie and Clara...but no idea where they would bump into one another. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:15, July 17, 2017 (UTC) So...we've gotten through these...did we want to continue the Melinda/Eric RP for after her date (if not that's fine) or start Thomas/Elle or our Firsties? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:27, July 19, 2017 (UTC) Owl } |text=''Faith, It's been a while since I'd heard from you. I hope you're doing well and that everything is still going great in your marriage. I really enjoyed being able to be there for your wedding, and there's times I really wish we didn't live so far apart and lives that keep us apart. Maybe sometime this winter you'd be able to come visit by yourself or even with Dakota? Christian and I would be more than happy to have you both. ..and if you do make it for Christmas you'd be just in time to meet our new family member! I'm not sure yet if it'll be a boy or a girl, but I imagine it'll be a girl and she'll be born in early December. Let me know if you guys could come visit...and if not maybe I'll try to come visit you in the fall, or early next year and bring the baby with me. I really do miss you Faith...and I wish we could see one another more often. I love you. }} just bc I'm kinda want to finish/clear up my existing RPs xD Hey CK <3 Good morning (?)! Wanna finish the krys/jackson rp at weasley's wizard wheezes? Or we could just end it there, as Hogwarts is starting real soon IC anyway. Your call! :D 17:47, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Really? :D Let's finish it then! xD 17:57, July 17, 2017 (UTC) btw I posted on the Prefects' Carriage if you're interested? - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 11:04, July 18, 2017 (UTC) JS I saw you were RPing another toddler and got really happy xD But oh, my darling, what if you fly? 17:20, July 18, 2017 (UTC) For Eilis I'll admit, there is a major OOC reason for this. You currently have the Head Boy and Catty currently has nothing, so in my best effort to distribute things fairly as I could, I gave her Ravenclaw's Girl Prefect. RE: Harper's Wand OOC: I'd say it fits her pretty well!